warriorscatsrpandfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Spottedpelt34
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Warriors Cats RP and Fanfic Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi Spottedpelt, can you please not use the Warerior Clan Fanfiction wiki blanks on here? It's just that one other wiki besides WCFW is useing them and I dont want more to pop up. I can even help you make some different blanks. Sorry to tell you this, ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 22:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm here! Hey, I'd be happy to be here on your wiki. Can I be made an admin? Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! Category:Signatures 22:20, October 17, 2011 (UTC) O.K then. I've been out sick from school for the past three days so i'm editing on wikis because I'm bored out of my mind. Will you still be editing on Warrior Clan Fanfition Wiki? ♥Icewish♥ 20:31, October 21, 2011 (UTC) You need to read the Featherfall page on WCFW (Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki) Just read it, you won't regret it! ♥Icewish♥ 20:39, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Blank(s) This is a total fail, but I tried! 14:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, IMO it's a fail x3. And don't worry, my deathberries aren't nessicary, at the moment. ;) P.s Can I be made an admin? 14:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) That's Great! Let me try to make some. (Warning: Will most likely fail epicly) ♥Icewish♥ 15:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Did you make those? ♥Icewish♥ 15:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) They could be copyrighted. ♥Icewish♥ 15:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I made this charart: I know it fails, but it's not copyrighted! ♥Icewish♥ 17:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Here is one with shading: ♥Icewish♥ 17:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) The pics you found from the coloring pages are moszt likely copyrighted. So you can not '''use them on this wiki as blanks. '''You must draw your own or use the ones someone willingly drew for you. ♥Icewish♥ 18:26, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Spottedpelt, If you aprove my blank I can start working on female and short hair versions, and then different ranks. ♥Icewish♥ 22:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Here are all the warrior blanks : SPBMS.png|Warrior Male Short SPBFS.png|Female Short SPBF.png|Female Long SPB.png|Male Long ♥Icewish♥ 18:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Here a re the queen blanks: ♥Icewish♥ 21:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Here are the kit blanks: (You might need to crop them) ♥Icewish♥ 22:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Here are the Apprentice blanks: SPAMS.png SPAML.png SPAFS.png SPAFL.png Deputy blanks: SPBDMS.png SPBDML.png SPBDFS.png SPBDFL.png I've been working on your chararts. Icy Awesome! 01:23, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello, As you have seen i have created Moonclan Pages Is that ok? 16:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Its ok anyway i wonder when my clan will be on the roleplay pages 18:27, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Blanks Here are med cat and elder blanks i made. They are crap maybe you could use them for something?